Une Addiction Comme le goût du sang sur tes lèvres
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Un melange de Klaine et Twilight Vampire!Kurt.Quand Blaine Anderson tombe amoureux d'un garçon à la peau extrêmement pale habitant la ville de Lima Ohio
1. Chapitre 1

Un petit Os inspiré par des photos sur Tumblr où Darren/Blaine a les yeux si clairs que l'on dirait ceux d'un vampire (Et surtout par toi Tiphaine, donc celle-la, je te la dédicace;-) ) Alors un petit mix entre Twilight et Glee.

(P.D.V de Blaine)

Un bruit étrange me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me levai et vis une ombre dans ma chambre. Je crus une seconde que c'était un cambrioleur, alors je pris la première chose que je trouvai sur ma table de chevet et j'allumai la lampe, m'apprêtant à assommer l'étranger dans ma chambre.

Je me levai et frappai du plus fort que je pus mais une main stoppa le coup que j'allais lui asséné avec...mon ours en peluche. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué en moment de stress.

-Tu comptais me blésser avec un ours en peluche. A moins qu'il n'y ait de l'argent dedans je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur arme à utiliser contre moi.

Okay celui qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas un étranger. C'était Kurt Hummel. Je l'avais rencontré en arrivant dans cette ville pluvieuse qu'était Lima, Ohio. Il faisait partie d'une famille recomposée à ce que m'avait raconté Mercedes quand je suis arrivé ici. Une famille recomposée plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs car en plus de tous avoir été adoptés par le docteur Burt et par Carole, ils étaient tous des vampires ! Il y avait un grand brun qui s'appelait Finn et sa copine (sa demi-soeur enfin ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang puisqu'ils étaient tous adoptés) une petite brune du nom de Rachel qui avait la capacité d'anticiper les choses. Les deux autres membres de la famille étaient Puck et Santana. Cette dernière avait l'air de me haïr du plus profond de son être, par contre Puck se comportait comme un super grand frère avec moi. Le genre qui te met mal à l'aise en racontant toute ta vie sentimentale à tes parents mais protecteur quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit depuis que j'étais à Lima leur famille m'avait intriguée et je m'étais (dangereusement) rapproché de Kurt. A cause de sa peau aussi blanche que de l'ivoire et le fait qu'il ne sortait jamais quand il faisais trop soleil, j'en avais déduit en faisant quelques recherches qu'il était un vampire. Il m'avait avoué pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de tout le monde sauf du mien, ce qui l'intriguait et l'énervait en même temps. Quoi qu'il en soit je ferais mieux de lui répondre car mon silence devenait suspect.

-J'ai juste chopé le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main. Mais c'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à (je regardais mon radio-réveil) 2h du mat. Et puis on t'a jamais dit qu'on entrait chez les gens par la porte d'entrée ?

-Je préfère les fenêtres. Me répondit-il en souriant.

-Et t'es fier de toi en plus ! Dis-je, exaspéré. Et puis t'as pas répondu à mon autre question.

-J'aime te regarder dormir. C'est apaisant. Et puis j'en avais un peu marre de rester seul chez moi.

-Comment ça seul ?

-Burt et Carole sont partis à une conférence de médecins ou un truc dans le genre. Puck et Santana sont partis dans leur cottage en Floride. Et Finn et Rachel sont partis en « méditation »

-Tu devrais peut-être les rejoindre et méditer sur pourquoi tu ne devrais pas entrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre pendant que je dors.

-Tu vas pas m'en vouloir à tout jamais quand même ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais attaqué et mordu pendant ton sommeil.

-Bien sûr puisque ça tu ne veux pas le faire.

C'était un sujet un peu tendu entre nous deux. Je voulais qu'il me transforme pour pouvoir vivre à tout jamais avec lui mais lui était totalement opposé à cette idée.

-Je t'ai dit non ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie mais sois juste patient, OK ? Et puis ce n'est pas si simple que ça. La première année en tant que nouveau né est la pire. Je sais ce que c'est ! Je veux pas te faire souffrir. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Alors arrête d'aborder le sujet tu veux.

-Désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est juste que ça me dégoûte : tu resteras toujours aussi beau et tu auras 17 ans éternellement alors que moi je vais continuer de vieillir et devenir affreux.  
-Tu seras toujours beau à mes yeux. Et puis j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te transformer, pas que tu n'allais pas devenir un vampire.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Rachel a eu une vision. On étais tous les deux dans la forêt pendant un après-midi de grand soleil. Et tu brillais tout comme moi.

Dans les légendes que j'avais lues quand les vampire sortaient en plein soleil ils brûlaient. Mais les contes devraient s'adapter à notre époque car maintenant ils se contentaient juste de briller comme si des millions de paillettes étaient collées sur leurs corps. Les visions de Rachel étaient toujours vraies mais le problème est qu'elles peuvaient changer suivant ce que les personne impliquées prévoyaient de faire et Rachel ne pouvait jamais savoir quand elles se produiraient.

-Et qui serait mon, comment tu appelles ça déjà ?

-Créateur ?

-Ouais. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé.

-Rachel s'est proposée de le faire quand je lui ai dit que tu voulais être transformé. Mais tout dépend de toi.

-Je croyais que ça dépendait de toi.

-Faisons un compromis tu veux ?

-Ça dépend, quel compromis ?

-Je te transformerai en vampire si tu acceptes d'abord de devenir mon mari.

Attends est-ce qu'il vient de dire...mari. Oui, j'avais considéré me marier un jour, avec lui. Mais pas aussi tôt.

-Mais Kurt on n'a même pas encore été diplômé.

-Parle pour toi je l'ai été au moins 50 fois.

-Encore deux fois et tu l'auras eu dans tout les états.

-Je ne pense pas continuer toute cette mascarade après...

-Tu sais tu peux le dire parce que c'est un oui. Mais promets-moi d'attendre au moins un mois après la remise des diplômes.

-Comme tu veux, on aura un magnifique mariage d'été.(13 août)

-Et tu me transformeras après notre lune de miel.

-Pourquoi après?

-Je veux vivre cette expérience avec toi en tant qu'humain.

Kurt ne voulait pas que l'on couche ensemble avant qu'il ne m'ait transformé, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler et de commettre l'irréparable sans s'en rendre compte.

-T'es fou tu sais que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler. Je veux pas te blesser, je m'en voudrais à jamais. J'ai déjà du mal à rester calme quand on s'embrasse alors là...Il avait l'air inquiet, j'aurais tout donné pour que Finn soit là et contrôle ses émotions pour le calmer. Au lieu de ça je pris sa main et le fis s'allonger à côté de moi.

-Hey, bébé je te fais confiance, tu m'as sauvé la vie et pour ça tu as dû boire mon sang et tu ne m'as pas tué.

-Parce que Burt était là pour me contrôler. Mais là il n'y aura personne.

-Si, moi et ce sera toujours comme ça.

Il tourna la tête et je vis ses yeux aussi bleu que l'océan fixer les miens. Ils reflétaient tout l'amour que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre. L'amour qu'il y aurait toujours entre nous. Kurt se pencha alors vers moi et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes. J'avais dû m'endormir juste après car je ne me rappelle plus rien après ça. Quand je me réveillai le lendemain il n'était plus à mes côtés mais j'avais toujours le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes et son odeur flottait dans l'air de ma chambre. Ce matin la j'étais sûr de trois choses : Kurt était le plus sexy des vampires que j'avais jamais rencontré, il allait être mon mari, et je serais un vampire à tout jamais à ses côtés quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Et voilà bon j'ai dit que c'était un One Shot mais si vous voulez une suite (leur mariage, la lune de miel et la transformation de Blaine) dites-le moi.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon bah la suite puisque apparemment tout le monde la veut ^^.Toujours du Point de vue de Blaine. Enjoy !

Chapitre 2: Plus aucune hésitation!Je le veut!

Aujourd'hui c'était LE jour. Notre mariage. Rachel s'était autoproclamée organisatrice, décoratrice, animatrice dès que Kurt lui avait annoncé nos fiançailles. Et elle était en train de rendre ma tenue « parfaite » avec l'aide de Santana qui m'appréciait beaucoup plus ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, elle n'aimait juste pas le choix que j'avais fait. J'avais le choix de ma transformation alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Burt l'avait trouvée, blessée sur le trottoir et il l'avait transformée pour lui sauver la vie. Elle était devenu un vampire et avait tué des gens sans le vouloir,elle m'avait dit de réfléchir avant de devenir un vampire . Elle, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance.

-Blaine tu es magnifique. Me dit Rachel.

-Il le sera totalement quand j'aurai réussi à faire de ses cheveux ce que je veux. Dit Santana. Je me demande comment tu fais pour te coiffer.

-Ça se travaille ! Lui répondis-je en souriant, regardant son reflet dans le miroir devant moi.

-Blaine! Résonna une voix depuis les escaliers.

-Première porte à ta droite maman. Lui indiquais-je

-Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Dit-elle en entrant et me prenant dans ses bras. Mon bébé se marie.

-Maman, je suis plus un bébé.

-Je sais mais je te vois toujours comme le petit garçon avec lequel je faisais des châteaux de sable devant la maison. Tu as grandi si vite.

-Pas tellement en fait. Dit Santana à voix basse derrière moi. Rachel lui tapa l'épaule pour la faire taire et je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant.

-Bon Blaine c'est le moment. Dit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras pour que je me lève et elle m'emmena vers mon père qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. Je vous le laisse Mr Anderson. Et elle lâcha mon bras se précipitant en bas des escaliers pour aller rejoindre les invités dans le jardin où la cérémonie se déroulait.

-T'es près ? Me demanda mon père en m'attrapant sous le bras s'apprêtant à me conduire à l'autel devant lequel Kurt m'attendait.

-Ouais. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne m'laisse pas tomber.

-Jamais ! Me répondit-il en avançant dans l'allée entourée de lys blancs.

Des millions d'yeux me dévisageaient pendant que je marchais vers Kurt. Mais seul son regard comptait. Je me détendis immédiatement en voyant l'immense sourire sur ses lèvres. J'arrivai à côté de lui et mon père partit rejoindre ma mère à côté de l'autel. Derrière Kurt se trouvait tout le camp Hummel. Le prêtre commença à parler.

-Mesdames et messieurs nous sommes réunis en ce magnifique jour pour célébrer l'union de Kurt Hummel et de Blaine Anderson. Répétez après moi : En ce jour moi, Kurt Hummel...

-Moi,Kurt Hummel. Je te prends pour t'avoir à mes côtés...

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...Continuais-je

-Dans l'abondance et la pauvreté...

-Dans la maladie et dans la santé...

-Pour t'aimer...

-Et te chérir...aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. C'était Kurt qui m'avait dit de changer la phrase originale « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », c'était logique puisque que nous aurions la vie éternelle.

-Je le veux. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je le veux. Répondis-je.

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime ! Dis-je en l'embrassant sans même que le prêtre nous l'ait demandé.

J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. Plus rien n'existait quand nous, nous embrassant. Rien que nos lèvres se caressant. Mais la foule nous applaudissant me ramena à la réalité. Ça y était, j'étais sien, il était mon mari pour l'éternité. Plus qu'une étape, le repas et nous serions enfin seuls. Même si je ne connaissais pas encore la destination de notre lune de miel. Ça aussi Rachel avait voulu s'en occuper mais Kurt avait réussi à lui imposer ses choix. Ce dernier me prit d'ailleurs par le bras et m'emmena vers nos invités.

-Allons couper notre gâteau de mariage mon coeur. Me dit-il alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'autre côté du jardin qui avait été transformé en salle de bal et de réception.

-Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu parfois. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur mon bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai vécu dans les années 20, je n'y peux rien. Mais je pense que tu vas adorer la petite fête en notre honneur ! Dit-il en me souriant mystérieusement.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

-Non, j'ai juste un cadeau de mariage pour toi.

-Je t'ai manqué mon chou ? Dit une voix extrêmement familière près de nous.

-Wes ! Criais-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Wes était mon meilleur ami. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance quand, plus jeune, je venais rendre visite à mon pè et Kurt ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment et pour cause c'était un loup garou. Les vampires et les loups garous étaient les pires ennemis depuis le début de l'univers.

-Je vais vous laisser! Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous raconter depuis le temps. Dit Kurt en nous laissant tous les deux au milieu des bois.

C'est vrai que depuis que Kurt était arrivé, Wes et moi n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Me demanda t-il pendant que nous nous asseyions sur un tronc d'arbre non loin de là. Tu te sens différent ?

-A part la bague à mon doigt et le fait d'être à lui à jamais et d'en être super heureux, pas vraiment.

-Et quand est-ce qu'il te fera un des leurs. Dit-il et je pus entendre une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix.

- Wes, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Rien ne changera.

-Bien sûr que ça changera ! Tu deviendras un de ces sang-froid, et on ne pourra plus se fréquenter parce que ma meute ne voudra pas que je traîne avec un vampire.

-A part la température de mon sang rien ne changera. Crois-moi, on sera toujours meilleur amis. Et puis si t'es si opposé à cet idée alors pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce que je voulais être là pour ta dernière soirée en tant qu'humain.

-C'est pas ma dernière soirée. Lui avouais-je

-Je croyais que tu...

-Jvoulais pas passer ma lune de miel à souffrir le martyre.

-Je…j'comprends pas. Tu vas quand même pas te taper une « vraie »lune de miel avec lui !

-Elle sera aussi vrai que celle des autres.

-Attends, c'est une mauvaise blague ? T'es pas sérieux. T'es fou, les vampires sont incapables de contrôle ! Il risque de te blesser. Tu peux pas faire ça. Il avait l'air énervé et dégoûté en même temps. Ça me fit mal au cœur qu'il pense ça de moi.

-Je trouve que c'est pas vraiment tes affaires.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il commença à crier et me saisit par les épaules. C'est de la folie !

-Lâche-moi ! Wes !

-Wes ! Calme-toi tout de suite ! Dit Kurt d'une voix calme en arrivant à mes côtés.

-Est-ce que t'es devenu fou ! ? Tu vas finir par le tuer! Lui répondit-il. Il se reprocha de lui près à l'attaquer mais Nick, un mec de sa meute, l'attrapa et lui cria de partir. Il se retira de son emprise et d'autres mecs de la meute arrivèrent. Ainsi que leur chef de meute.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Wes ! Lui ordonna t-il. D'aprés ce qu'il m'avait dit, il n'avait pas le droit de désobéir à leur loup Alfa. Alors au lieu d'engendrer la bagarre, Wes s'enfuit en courant dans les buissons et se transforma en loup. Il disparut dans les bois.

-J'ai été idiot. Dis-je à Kurt.

-T'en fais pas, il se calmera bien assez tôt. On devrait y retourner. Me répondit-il en prenant ma main.

-T'as sûrement raison. Répondis-je en me retournant pour regarder vers les bois où Wes s'était enfui.

Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la foule de nos invités. Tous nos amis de lycée étaient ici. Même quelques vampires de contrée lointaine avaient fait le voyage pour venir. Le seul visage que je reconnaissais parmi eux était celui d'un garçon venant d'Irlande. Son nom était Damian mais après Kurt, c'était un des seuls vampires hors du clan Hummel avec qui je m'entendais bien. Je n'eus pas le temps de le saluer car avec toute l'agitation autour de nous nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'engager de vraie conversation. Avant de m'en rendre compte Kurt et moi nous dirigions vers la voiture qui allait nous mener vers notre lune de miel sous des poignées de riz cru. Certaines traditions n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires. Surtout que les grains me frappaient de plein fouet et que j'étais sûr d'être recouvert de bleus à certains endroits. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture et ma mère m'attendait devant. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

-Je t'aime mon fils. Amusez vous bien à…Il ne veut toujours pas te dire où vous allez n'est-ce pas ?

-Nan, c'est top secret. J'essayerai de le faire parler dans la voiture. Lui dis je en m'écartant de son étreinte pour la regarder.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il craque. Alors écoute mes conseils. Mets un chapeau et de la crème solaire. Et surtout profites-en bien. Me dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime aussi maman. Lui dis en la reprenant dans mes bras.

-Bébé,on va être en retard pour notre vol.

-Vers où ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés dans la voiture.

-N'essaye même pas ! C'est une surprise. Mais je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu. Mais tu ferais mieux de dormir car le voyage risque d'être long.

Je ne m'obstinai pas car, et d'un, faire avouer un secret à Kurt est une chose totalement impossible et de deux, j'étais totalement lessivé à cause de la cérémonie. Alors je me blottis contre son épaule et m'endormis. Quand Kurt me réveilla nous étions à l'aéroport de Colombus. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de emmener en Europe ?

-Allez, viens, on va bientôt embarquer. Me dit-il en me prenant par la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Mais attends ! Tout d'abord... Et à ces mots il sortit un foulard et des écouteurs qu'il me donna.

-Tu veux vraiment pas que je sache où on va hein ? Lui dis-je en mettant le foulards sur mes yeux et il le noua derrière ma tête.

-Je te les enlèverai dès qu'on aura décollé. Dit-il avant que je ne mette les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et que « Teenage Dream » y résonne.

Je le suivais dans un avion donc je ne savais pas la destination. Quand je sentis que nous avions décollé il me retira les écouteurs et le foulard.

-T'as intérêt à arrêter les cachotteries après ça. Okay ?

-Promis mon cœur. Me dit-il. On a trois heures de vol .Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir parce que t'en auras pas vraiment l'occasion ce soir.

-Okay mais avant laisse moi deviner où on va.

-Si tu veux.

-Trois heures de vol ? Tu m'emmène à L.A ?

-Non ! Je suis plus romantique que ça. Mais là où nous emmène l'avion ce n'est pas notre destination finale.

-Alors même si je trouve je ne saurai pas où on va. J'aurai dû essayer de faire parler Rachel en lui achetant des fringues.

-Peut-être. Mais promis je te le dis dès qu'on arrive. Maintenant dors.

Je me blottis contre son épaule en remettant les écouteurs. Je m'endormis sur la douce mélodie de « Fucking Perfect. ». Je me réveillai avant que nous n'atterrissions et je pus voir la statue si symbolique de Rio.

-On est à Rio. Tu comptes m'emmener où à la fin ?

-Bon je vais te le dire. On va sur une petite île à trente minutes en bateau de Rio. Elle s'appelle l'île de Carole, c'est Burt qui lui a offerte pour leur 50ieme anniversaire de mariage.

-Ouah ! C'est super romantique. Lui répondis-je pendant que nous récupérions nos valises et allions vers un taxi qui nous emmènerait au port et après Kurt nous emmènerait sur l'île en bateau. Je pouvais voir l'île apparaître à l'horizon depuis la marina. Je pétais tellement la forme que j'aurais pu nager jusqu'à cette île. La dernière chose que je voulais faire c'était dormir. Et ça tombait bien car apparemment Kurt ne voulait pas m'en donner l'occasion. Nous arrivâmes sur l'île. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une magnifique villa et Kurt porta nos valises jusqu'à la porte, il les posa à terre et ouvrit la porte. Mais au lieu de reprendre les valises c'est moi qu'il prit dans ses bras et il me fit passer le pas de la porte.

-Je suis presque étonné que tu ne m'aies pas obligé à porter quelque chose de bleu ou un objet ayant appartenu à ma grand mère au mariage*, tellement tu sembles être à cheval sur les traditions. Quoique j'ai déjà quelque chose d'ancien avec toi. Blaguais-je.

-Hey ! Je suis jeune pour un vampire. Dit-il en me reposant à terre, me poussant doucement comme s'il m'en voulait, il en profita pour emmener nos valises dans la chambre de la villa. Je le suivis et découvris un immense lit à baldaquin. Je rougis légèrement à la pensée de ce qui allait s'y passer cette nuit. Kurt me stoppa dans mes pensées en m'entraînant dans ses bras et en embrassant mon front.

-On va se baigner. Me demanda t-il doucement, les lèvres posées sur mon front.

-Oui, mais tu vas devoir me laisser deux minutes, d'accord ?

-Oui,mais ne traînez pas trop Monsieur Anderson-Hummel. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la plage.

Rien que de l'entendre me donner son nom de famille me mettait dans un état pas possible. Mais je dus me reprendre très vite. Deux minutes ! Est-ce que ce serait assez pour me calmer à l'idée de me dévoiler à lui. Arrête d'être idiot Blaine ! Il t'aime ! Peu importe ton apparence. Mais me montrer nu devant lui pour l'instant me paraissait trop. Alors j'allai fouiller dans ma valise dans l'espoir de trouver un maillot de bain sobre. J'aurais vraiment jamais dû laisser Rachel faire mes bagages. En fouillant dans la valise je ne trouvai rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements rouges ou alors extrêmement serrés qui ne cachaient vraiment rien. Et mes habits, c'était encore pire ! Un maillot sans manche seulement en maille ! On aurait dit un filet de pêche. Et il y avait encore pire ! Je trouvai un gilet en cuir au fond de ma valise ! Rachel voulait vraiment me mettre dans l'embarras. Bon, la seule solution qui me restait, c'était d'y aller en me cachant avec ma serviette de bain. Dans l'eau il ne verrait rien même avec ses yeux de vampire. Allez courage Blaine ! C'est ton mari, il va bien falloir arrêter d'être timide avec lui.

Alors je me déshabillai totalement et marchai dans le sable encore chaud, sur lequel les vêtements de Kurt se trouvaient éparpillés jusqu'à la limite de l'eau. Kurt était de dos et semblait admirer les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Je le rejoignis et encerclai sa taille de mes bras. Il se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules en m'embrassant. Bientot nos langues dansaient ensemble et nos mains caressaient le corps de l'autre. Les miennes se baladaient un peu au hasard sur son torse tandis que les siennes traçaient des arabesques dans mon dos, ce qui me faisait ressentir des frissons à chaque toucher de ses doigts. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite à marcher jusqu'à la villa, nos lèvres toujours attachées. Apparemment ce n'était pas assez rapide pour Kurt car il m'attrapa sous les genoux et dans le dos pour me faire entrer dans notre chambre comme il m'avait fait passer le pas de la porte à notre arrivée. Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit,se fichant bien du fait que nous venions de totalement tremper les draps. Il s'allongea sur moi et je pus sentir nos érections se frotter l'une à l'autre, ce qui me fit pousser un grognement de plaisir. Kurt, lui, avait l'air de faire de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle alors je le rapprochai de moi en emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser,désireux et désespéré. Toute la tension qui émanait de lui était impressionnante mais je le sentais se relaxer dans nos baisers. Je l'entendis gémir quand je me mis à embrasser son cou et tout les autres endroits que je pouvais atteindre avec mes lèvres. J'étais en même temps terrifié, il pouvait perdre le contrôle et me blesser sans le vouloir à tout moment, ce qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de la vie. J'étais extrêmement heureux, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer une première fois plus parfaite, avec l'homme que j'aimais et qui était maintenant mon mari. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il lise mes pensées mais à la place je le rassurai.

-Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne me feras pas mal, je te fais confiance. Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'entendit très bien.

La suite des événements se déroula très rapidement. La douleur et le plaisir que je ressentais quand il entra en moi. Et seulement le plaisir quand nous eûmes tous les deux atteint l'orgasme. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Dans ses bras, après notre première fois pendant notre lune de miel.

-Je t'aime !

Nos paroles avaient résonné exactement en même temps dans la chambre silencieuse. Je me blottis dans ses bras, me laissant glisser dans mes songes.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans la chaleur des draps et du soleil sur ma peau nue. J'aurais pu rester là à jamais, mais quelque chose chatouilla mon nez. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et trouvai une plume d'oie blanche posé sur l'oreiller sous ma tête. Je me levai et découvris ce que Wes avait voulu dire par « les vampires ne peuvent pas se contrôler ». La chambre était un chaos sans nom. Les plumes d'oies des oreillers étaient parsemées sur tout le lit. Un des pieds du baldaquin et la tête de lit n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Je continuai de constater les dégâts et je vis Kurt appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas fait autant de dégâts qu'au lit.

-Je pense pas.

A part une légère douleur à mon épaule droite et bien sûr à mes fesses je ne sentais rien. Je regardai alors mon épaule droite et y découvris un immense bleu de la taille de la main de Kurt. Lui aussi l'avait vu et avait un air plus que coupable.

-Okay je ne te touche plus. Du moins pas avant que tu ne sois vampire et que tu puisses résister à ma force.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On reste sur cette île pendant 2 semaines et je compte bien en profiter.

Sur ce, je me jetai sur lui et l'entraînai dans le lit avec moi. Il ne s'opposa pas quand je passai au- dessus de lui. Et je pouvais déjà le sentir excité. J'avais tort hier, je pouvais être plus heureux. Et je l'étais en voyant l'immense sourire sur le visage de mon homme.

-Ça y est enfin. Dit-il dans un souffle

-Quoi ?

-Tu es enfin à moi.

-Pour toujours...répondis-je en l'embrassant.

-Et encore plus...

The End.

*Selon la tradition américaine, au mariage, la femme doit porter quatre objets pour que le mariage soit sous le signe du bonheur et de la longévité. Un accessoire bleu, un ancien, un autre neuf et un emprunté .Parfois la mariée se contente d'un seul objet,confiant les autres à ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon bah pas The End en fait ^^.J'avais juste la transformation de Blaine en tête alors j'ai eu envie de l'écrire.

Chapitre 3 :L'impression que ce n'est que le commencement de ma vie.

Les deux semaines qu'on avait passé sur l'île de Carole avaient vraiment été géniales. Même s'ils elles s'étaient surtout résumées à : lever dans les bras de Kurt, parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à midi, manger pour moi et pour Kurt aller chasser ce qu'il trouvait dans les bois aux alentours, et quand il revenait on faisait soit de la randonnée ou de la plongée sous-marine et la fin de la journée se finissait toujours par un câlin, peu importe où l'on se trouvait. Les premiers jours ce n'était presque que réveil pour moi, câlin dans notre lit, balade sur la plage et soit on finissait accrochés l'un à l'autre dans l'eau soit sur des rochers plats que l'on avait trouvés pas loin, on disputait une partie d'échecs qui se finissait par un câlin (et celui qui gagnait la partie étais au-dessus, une sorte de pile ou face pour nous en quelque sorte).Mais maintenant on arrivait à la fin de notre lune de miel et on devait rentrer à Lima. J'avais en même temps hâte car j'allais revoir mes parents et que j'allais enfin devenir un « véritable »membre du clan Hummel. Et en même temps, je n'avais pas envie de partir parce que je m'étais fait à notre petite routine de couple sur l'île. En ce moment je comatais tranquillement dans le lit après notre dernier câlin sur l'île. Une façon de lui dire au revoir avais-je dit à Kurt pour le convaincre de le faire encore une dernière fois. Car depuis notre première fois, il était plus qu'effrayé de voir jusqu'où sa force pouvait le porter. Et tous les matins il regardait toutes les marques qu'il avait faites la veille sur mon corps en s'en voulant et se promettant de ne plus me toucher avant ma transformation. Sauf que je n'étais pas du tout de son avis sur le sujet. C'est vrai que les bleus sur mon corps et les courbatures étaient douloureux mais rien n'était comparable au plaisir que je ressentais quand il était en moi. Et il brisait toujours sa promesse à chaque fois que j'arrivais à le faire craquer. Il avait bien compris que quoiqu'il dise je l'entraînerais toujours à ne pas tenir sa parole.

-Tu est prêt mon cœur ? Me demanda Kurt en fermant la dernière valise.

-Encore cinq minutes s'il te plaît. Lui dis-je en m'enfouissant encore plus sous la couverture.

-On risque d'être en retard pour notre vol. Me dit-il gentiment en retirant la couverture du dessus de ma tête.

-Bon d'accord ! Dis-je en soupirant pendant que je sortais du lit et récupérais les fringues que Kurt avait laissées sur une chaise pour moi.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'au bateau qui allait nous ramener à Rio et à l'avion qui nous emmènerait dans la ville grise de Lima. La chose qui allait encore plus me manquer que la plage et l'eau délicieusement chaude de la mer ce serait sûrement le soleil. Ce qui se confirma car en arrivant devant la maison de ma mère il pleuvait des cordes.

-Bienvenue en Ohio ! Dis-je ironiquement.

-T'inquiète pas on aura tout le loisir de voyager plus tard. Quand tu pourras te contrôler après ta transformation.

-Tant qu'il y a du soleil je te suis.

-Ouais sauf que tu ne pourras pas t'y exposer tout de suite après.

-Ouais c'est chiant ! Enfin c'est toujours mieux que de brûler au soleil. Répondis-je en frappant à la porte d'entrée de ma maison d'enfance.

Ma mère m'ouvrit et me sauta directement dans les bras touchant mes bleus ce qui me fit lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Elle se recula et me regarda inquiète.

-T'inquiète c'est juste des coups de soleil. Lui mentis-je

-Je t'avais dit de mettre de la crème solaire.

-Je l'ai fait mais elle résistait pas à l'eau et on a fait que se baigner.

Pour ça ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Si on retirait la partie où les maillots de bain n'étaient pas inclus et celle ou, au lieu de nager, on faisait l'amour.

-Bon d'accord, allez, rentrez ! Restez pas sous la pluie comme ça.

Nous passâmes donc l'heure suivante à parler de tout et de rien : de nos activités pendant la lune de miel, du nouveau travail de ma mère au collège de Lima. Mais pendant toute notre conversation je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que Kurt m'avait dit quand je lui avais fait part de mon désir de devenir un vampire. « Tu vas devoir rester loin d'eux pendant un certain temps, qui sait combien. Même si on sait que les nouveaux-nés sont souvent instables et ne peuvent pas se contrôler au début cette condition peut durer longtemps. Et je ne peux pas te promettre que tu les reverras un jour. ». Alors je profitai le plus possible de notre conversation autour des tasses de thé et des biscuits. C'était un peu une tradition entre nous deux quand j'avais quelque chose à lui raconter, elle mettais directement l'eau à bouillir et sortais sa boîte de biscuits faits maison. Bientôt la nuit tomba et Kurt et moi dûmes retourner à la maison des Hummel. Je serrai ma mère fort dans mes bras, m'imprégnant de son odeur, et je laissai Kurt nous conduire chez nous pendant que je contemplais le ciel par le toit transparent de la voiture, un peu ailleurs. Ce que Kurt remarqua immédiatement, il prit ma main dans la sienne conduisant avec l'autre.

-Blaine ça va ? Me demanda t-il très doucement.

-Ouais, c'est juste que je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit, que je ne pourrais sûrement pas la voir avant un an ou même plus. Elle me manque déjà.

-Je sais, parfois mes parents biologiques me manque. Surtout mon père. Parfois je repense à nos leçons de piano et je souhaiterais qu'il ait pu être soigné de la grippe espagnole. Mais la médecine n'était pas assez développée et il est mort pendant la première épidémie. Ma mère aussi en est morte ! Si je suis encore là c'est parce qu'elle a supplié Burt de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me sauver. C'était son dernier souhait. J'étais son dernier souhait.

La voix de Kurt s'était cassée pendant sa dernière phrase et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue quand je détournai ma tête des étoiles. J'avais toujours pensé que les larmes de vampires étaient du sang, comme quoi les légendes doivent vraiment se mettre à jour. Je serrai sa main plus fort. Il continua son histoire.  
-Mais je ne le regrette pas, parce que si elle m'avait laissé mourir je ne t'aurais pas rencontrer. Je ne me serais jamais marié à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.

-Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir. C'est toi l'homme le plus merveilleux.

-Tu ne penseras plus ça après que je t'aurai transformé.

Est-ce que j'avais bien compris. JE ?

-Alors tu veux bien me transformer ?

-Oui, pour être honnête j'espère en quelque sorte que si c'est mon venin qui te transforme, j'aurai enfin la possibilité de lire dans tes pensées.  
Cette partie de notre relation était encore un mystére. Kurt pouvait lire dans l'esprit de n'importe qui , y compris les vampires, sauf dans le mien. Et Jane, la fille des Volturi, les souverains des vampires, ne pouvait rien me faire avec son pouvoir d'illusion de douleur. Parmi les membres des Volturi c'est elle qui avait le pouvoir le plus destructeur. Elle pouvait infliger n'importe quelle douleur à tous les gens se trouvant dans son champ de vision. Mais pour une étrange raison Finn pouvait contrôler mes sentiments et Rachel voir mon futur. C'était comme si une espèce de barrière se trouvait autour de moi, provoquant chez certains vampires l'incapacité d'utiliser leur habilité spéciale contre moi.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça venait peut-être de moi ?

-Ça voudrait dire que tu m'empêche d'accéder à ton esprit dans ce cas.

-Oui mais sans le vouloir, rappelle-toi quand on avait du expliquer ton acte de violation du secret au Volturi, quand tu étais parti me croyant mort à cause d'une vision de Rachel. Jane n'avait rien pu me faire, et Aro n'avait pas pu lire dans mes pensées tout comme toi tu ne le peux pas. Tu m'as parlé des capacités spéciales des vampires mais si moi, j'en avais déjà une avant d'être transformé.

-Ça n'est jamais arrivé à ma connaissance mais qui sait ? Comme une espère de bouclier mental. Si tu as raison ta capacité ne s'améliora que plus quand tu seras transformé.

-Tu comptes le faire quand ?

-Quand tu veux. Je suis sous tes ordres maintenant. Me dit-il avec un sourire qui aurait pu être totalement qualifié de sexy.

-D'accord alors ce sera ce soir. Je ne veux pas passer un jour de plus ici en tant qu'humain.

Seuls son sourire et un hochement de tête affirmatif me répondirent. Je retournai à ma contemplation des étoiles. Je me demandais si je les verrais plus clairement avec mes yeux de vampire. Et si, comme Kurt le suggérai, mon habilité spéciale serait une barrière mentale. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Hummel et à peine fus-je sorti de la voiture que Rachel me sauta dessus m'entraînant dans un immense câlin. Ils avaient quoi aujourd'hui, ils voulaient tous me faire mal ou quoi ?

-Fais gaffe Rachel...

-Je sais t'es blessé.

-Attends, t'as eu une vision sur ça ?

Même ma vie sexuelle avec mon mari n'était plus un secret pour ma belle-sœur. Si seulement je pouvais bloquer ses visions par moment.

-J'ai juste eu la vision de toi avec des bleus le lendemain de votre première nuit sur l'île. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre... Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ouf...

Pendant ce temps Kurt avait déjà emmené nos valises dans la maison avec sa vitesse vampirique. J'avais hâte d'avoir cette capacité car je ne pouvais pas supporter que Kurt puisse aller si rapidement alors que je me traînais derrière lui. Il revint et passa son bras autour de mes hanches m'emmenant à l'intérieur de sa maison qui était maintenant la mienne aussi. Dès que nous rentrâmes Puck me tendit sa main pour que je la frappe. C'était notre bonjour à nous, un check fraternel comme il l'avait appelé. Santana elle restait en retrait. Apparemment elle avait juste fait la promesse d'être gentille avec moi pendant le mariage. C'était compréhensible puisque j'allais me faire transformé ce soir. Quelque chose pour laquelle j'avais le choix et qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir. Je parlai un peu avec Finn et Rachel pendant que Kurt parlait avec Burt, sûrement de ma transformation, et que Santana et Puck étaient partis chasser. Kurt vint derrière moi et emprisonna mes épaules entre ses bras m'embrassant sur la tempe.

-C'est l'heure...Me murmura t-il.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans une pièce blanche avec un immense lit. On se trouvait dans la salle de consultation de Burt, c'était sa « couverture » à cette époque. Il avait été médecin et voulait continuer à aider les gens alors il continuait à exercer son métier. Kurt me fit m'allonger sur le lit pendant que Burt et Carole se plaçaient autour de moi. J'avais peur même si Finn me calmait avec son pouvoir. Alors Kurt me rassura.

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui pourrait détourner ton attention de la douleur ?

-Que tu chantes.

-D'accord ! Et il se baissa près de mon cou l'embrassant d'abord très doucement puis je sentis ses deux crocs pointus percer ma peau. Peu après une douleur immense me transperça de toute part. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les pieds plongés dans de la lave, que mes bras étaient rongés par de l'acide, qu'un bus n'arrêtait pas de passer sur mon abdomen et que ma tête se faisait broyer par un rouleau compresseur. Malgré ça je gardai tous mes sens. Alors je me focalisai sur la douce voix de Kurt chantant à mes côtés.

**Heart beats fast(**_**Battements de cœur rapides**_**)**

Ceux du mien semblaient ralentir à chaque secondes de torture.

**Colors and promises(_Couleurs et promesses_)**

Les couleurs commençaient à s'effacer devant mes yeux mais mon ouïe restait la même.

**How to be brave(Comment être courageux)**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall(**_**Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber**_**) **

Kurt m'avait avoué que la première fois qu'il m'avait vu il n'avait pas osé m'approcher tellement il avait peur de ne pouvoir partir loin de moi.

**But watching you stand alone(_Mais te regarder rester seul_)**

Être seul et sans lui m'avait été insupportable quand il était parti mais j'avais survécu grâce à Wes.

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow(**_**Et tous mes doutes s'envolent au loin d'une certaine manière**_**)**

Je n'avais jamais été plus sûr de moi qu'en ce moment. Même si la douleur commençait à me faire délirer.

**One step closer(**_**Un pas plus près**_**) **

**I have died everyday waiting for you(_Je suis mort chaque jour en t'attendant_)**

Mon existence m'avait toujours paru futile jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kurt.

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years(**_**Chéri n'aie pas peur je t'ai aimé pendant un million d'années**_**)**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more(**_**je t'aimerais pendant un million de plus**_**)**

C'est tout le temps qu'on aura pour s'aimer. Des millions d'années. Et même l'éternité.

**Time stands still(_Le temps s'arrête_)**

Je ne voyais jamais le temps passer quand on était ensemble. Des heures pouvaient s'écouler, elles me paraîtraient toujours être des secondes.

**Beauty in all he is(_La beauté dans tout ce qu'il est_)  
I will be brave(_Je serai brave_)  
I will not let anything take away(_Je ne laisserai rien emporter au loin)_  
What's standing in front of me(_Ce qui se tient devant moi)_**

Je ne laisserai jamais rien nous séparer. Je sais qu'il est le seul pour moi. C'est pour ça que je suis en train de souffrir sur ce lit.

**Every breath(_Chaque respiration_)  
Every hour has come to this(_Chaque heure nous a mené à ça_)  
One step closer (_Un pas plus près_)**

**I have died everyday waiting for you(_Je suis mort chaque jour en t'attendant_)**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years(_Chéri n'ai pas peur je t'ai aimé pendant un million d'années_)**

**I'll love you for a thousand more(_je t'aimerais pendant un million de plus_)**

**And all along I believed I would find you(_Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais_)**

C'était comme une évidence pour moi, peu importe le temps que ça aurait pris on se serait trouvé l'un l'autre.

**Time has brought your heart to me(_Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur_)  
I have loved you for a thousand years( _je t'ai aimé pendant un million d'années_)  
I'll love you for a thousand more (_je t'aimerais pendant un million de plus_)**

C'est la dernière phrase que je l'entendis chanter. Je venais de plonger dans un sommeil rythmé par des cauchemars et des rêves. Mais je ne me réveillais jamais entre eux. Si je mourais à la fin d'un d'entre eux, je ne me réveillais pas en sursaut comme d'habitude, je voyais juste du noir devant mes yeux et une autre vision d'horreur ou de bonheur se créait devant moi. Le dernier rêve que j'avais fait était notre nuit de noce avec Kurt. Après ça je ne me rappelais de rien. Je m'étais réveillé avec la gorge brûlante, les couleurs me paraissaient soudainement plus claires et je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur dans mon corps. Je tournai ma tête vers Kurt qui me sourit gentiment.

-Coucou beau au bois dormant.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demandais-je d'une voix totalement claire et sonnant comme une mélodie.

-Pendant trois jours.

-C'est court ou long pour une transformation ?

-C'est plutôt court. la mienne a duré une semaine. Comment tu te sens ?

-Plus que bien. C'est plutôt bizarre vu qu'il y a à peine 10 minutes j'avais l'impression d'être démembré.  
C'est là que je me vis dans le reflet du miroir pour la première fois. J'étais comment dire...

-Magnifique...Murmura Kurt dans mon dos mais avec mon ouïe vampirique je l'entendis presque aussi clairement que s'il avait parlé tout près de moi.

Et oui, il avait raison. Magnifique était le seul mot me venant en tête quand je me voyais. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés mais totalement en place sur ma tête et parfaitement coiffés. Mes épaules étaient plus carrées et j'avais beaucoup plus de muscles sans en avoir trop. J'avais gagné quelques centimètres et je faisais maintenant la même taille que Puck. Mais le plus beau c'était mon visage. Il avait une forme parfaite et mes yeux, d'une couleur rouge sang sûrement, à cause de la soif que je ressentais,ressortais comme des diamants comparés à la couleur blanche de ma peau.

-C'est magnifique...répéta Kurt en prenant ma main. Maintenant on a la même température.

-Enfin. Plus rien ne peut te forcer à te contrôler dans nos baisers dans ce cas. Dis-je en me retournant, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je sentais tous ses sentiments et son désir à travers le contact de ses lèvres, qui n'étaient plus froides pour moi désormais. Avant il avait toujours du se retenir pour ne pas me mordre. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras, j'essayai d'abaisser la barrière testant alors mes pouvoirs. Je pensai :Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Répondit-il. J'ai réussi à lire dans tes pensées.

Je me concentrai de nouveau replaçant alors la barrière entre nous deux.

-Et maintenant ?

-Rien, j'avais raison tu as un bouclier mental. Mais au lieu qu'il s'intensifie seul, tu peux le contrôler maintenant.

-Et maintenant nous avons toute l'éternité pour partager nos pensées.

-Toute l'éternité, rien que l'éternité. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

L'éternité dans ses bras me paraissait la plus merveilleuse des choses. La torture que j'avais subi en valait vraiment le coup. Aprés 18 ans de vie insignifiante sur cette terre j'avais finalement découvert que je pouvais briller. Et les reflets sur ma peau créés par le soleil se reflétaient sur celle parfaite de mon mari à tout jamais.

Bon voilà maintenant je peux vraiment dire que c'est la fin. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je la dédicace à Tiphaine (tu te reconnaîtras j'espère)et à ma cousine Marie qui écrit aussi et qui me soutient. Merci de m'avoir inspiré cette minific dont je suis particulièrement satisfaite. Bisous et à la prochaine sur mes autres histoires.


End file.
